This invention relates to security packaging for radiation detection dosimeters. In particular it relates to an effective means for securing a dosimeter in location to detect environmental radiation, while at the same time the packaging is not an obstacle to inaccurate radiation readings.
Dosimeters are used by government and industry companies at licensed nuclear facilities. The regulations controls associated with such power generation requires accurate measurement of environmental radiation exposures. For this purpose dosimeters are placed for extended periods at geographically strategic points about the facility and periodically are removed by the responsible party to determine radiation exposures. By their nature of being located in the environment dosimeters are an attraction for vandals. While the actual cost of each lost or damaged dosimeter is in itself relatively inexpensive, the coast of lost data from a stolen or damaged dosimeter is substantial. This particularly so since regulatory authorities require accurate accounting of dosimeters by LNF, and explanations from utilities for lost dosimeters and lost information. Repetitive failures in this connection compounds administration expenses. It is thus estimated that while each dosimeter itself may cost relatively little, the expenses consequent the lost dosimeter may be hundreds of times greater.
Many forms of dosimeter and packaging therefor are known, but in the applicant's knowledge none of them provide for an effective security packaging of the dosimeters, while at the same time allowing for unobstructed measurements of environmental radiation exposures.